


promise you'll shine for me.

by baekyeolstars



Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolstars/pseuds/baekyeolstars
Summary: When Baekhyun says he's royally fucked, he is because he is about to get married with the Prince, and what is he doing right now: falling in love with the Prince's older brother or the King, Chanyeol. That.... is not the plan. He is supposed to bind the two kingdoms, not to let his own personal love affair get in own personal love affair gets in the plan.(a tweetfic by baekyeolstars)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 82





	promise you'll shine for me.

When Baekhyun says he's royally fucked, it is because he is about to get married with the Prince, and what is he doing right now: falling in love with the Prince's older brother or the King, Chanyeol. That.... is not the plan.

He is supposed to bind the two kingdoms, not to let his own personal love affair get in own personal love affair gets in the plan.

"Are you alright, my Prince?" his supposed fiancé asks when Baekhyun's face looks like he is suffering from a major constipation when he is thinking about his future with the King, who unbeknownst to him, is looking at him with worry too.

"I'm fine."

"Thank you for the dinner. Excuse me, I will get my rest in my room," Baekhyun bows to thank the royal family for the meal, before heading to his own room, followed by his butler.

Chanyeol exchanges looks with Prince Yukhei, before Yukhei excuses himself to check on his fiancé.

The walkway to Baekhyun's room isn't that far, but Yukhei walks slowly and beside him is his knight, Minhyung, smaller than him, but he is stronger than he looks.

"My prince, are you alright?" Minhyung asks, sensing Yukhei isn't being like himself.

"Minhyung. Let's head to the garden." Yukhei says.

Minhyung looks at him, with "are you sure, my Prince?" Yukhei nods with a finality.

_'Hyung will take good care of Prince Baekhyun than I do.'_

Once Baekhyun enters his room, his butler helps him to remove the outerwear, and Baekhyun dismisses him and thanks him before he heads out. Finally, he has the space to breathe now; but with Chanyeol around, he.... feels like he is suffocated. His aura, his smell....

is about to drive Baekhyun crazy. He is not supposed to love Chanyeol.

Chanyeol who has been helpful to him since day 1 of him entering the foreign kingdom, bringing him to places he wishes to go even though Chanyeol himself is busy with his royalty duties.

When Baekhyun's mind is too occupied with the King, he doesn't realize there is someone knocking on his door. 'I thought I had sent Jongin off from his duties?' he thinks before walking to the door to see who it is.

"Prince Baekhyun."

The man who has been in his thoughts for the entire evening, the man whom Baekhyun tries so hard to avoid but who is he kidding, when the man right in front of him owns the country, the ruler of the country.

"Your Highness," Baekhyun greets, bows as he is taught to.

Chanyeol lifts Baekhyun's chin up, so the smaller prince could look at him since Chanyeol has always been attracted by the droopy yet sparkling pair of eyes. It is wrong to look like he has feelings for his brother's fiancé but Baekhyun, he looks like Chanyeol's soulmate more than Yukhei's.

The ministers have pestered him to get married as he is not young anymore, when Chanyeol thinks 30 is the prime year, but what do all the old ministers know? Wanting him to find a wife to give birth to heir to lead the future kingdom.

It takes a single loud growl from the King when the ministers bring up the marriage case in the meeting to stop regarding the issue. When Chanyeol manages to escape on the topic, the ministers pester his brother, who is 7-years younger than him, Yukhei instead.

It is no use to regret, when they bring Baekhyun from one of the countries located in the neighbouring kingdom to their kingdom, introducing him as the future spouse of the younger prince. He tells himself; he is happy to be single, ruling the country with his Mother. That is until Baekhyun happens.

Baekhyun is a fluff ball of sunshine. His smile that puts the sun to shame, radiant. Baekhyun gets along with everyone but he is definitely the closest with the King since they are around the same age.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun calls, when he sees the King walking to the garden.

Baekhyun could see the eyebags under Chanyeol's eyes, tired managing the kingdom but he has to sleep.

"Hi, Baekhyun. Are you enjoying the garden?" a gentleman as always, Chanyeol always a gentleman, asks, when he is already at the brink of passing out.

Baekhyun nods, but when he wants to blabber about his time in the garden with the royal dogs, he notices that Chanyeol is about to faint He quickly pulls Chanyeol's hand to the nearest swing, motioning the King to take a rest.

"Sleep, Chanyeol. You need it," Baekhyun whispers, letting the King rests his head on Baekhyun's shoulders, falls asleep in seconds. Baekhyun glances at the ruler of the kingdom, caressing Chanyeol's cheeks. "How are you still single, Chanyeol-ah? You deserve to be happy with a lover too."

From the eyes of an outsider, the two of them alone in the garden looks very scandalous, of them alone in the garden, looking very scandalous since it involves the King and the King's brother's fiancé. The King looks all stern but he sleeps like a baby which Baekhyun couldn't help to press a kiss on the King's head. He just prays Chanyeol sleeps like a log so he doesn't need to go through any awkwardness or even explanation. Little does Baekhyun know, Chanyeol is awake in that moment, allowing Baekhyun to do it anyway outright proving that the feeling is mutual. Chanyeol knows it is wrong to fall for his brother's fiancé, but can anyone blame him?

Love.

It is something that you can't predict or assume, even if in due course the one you fall for is going to be someone's, and that someone is his brother. Chanyeol loves his brother, he will do anything for his brother, even if that means he is going to have to give up pursuing Baekhyun.

"You're going to hate me for this, but please forgive me," Chanyeol apologizes beforehand, thus moves forward to finally kiss Baekhyun.

He doesn't expect Baekhyun to reciprocate; but then he realizes that Baekhyun is kissing back. Chanyeol's hand slowly moves to the back of Baekhyun's head to deepen the kiss that they share.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun whimpers when Chanyeol pulls away, to let the both of them have a moment to breathe.

"Shh.... I'm here, baby," Chanyeol comforts the prince. Fuck the arranged marriage, fuck the kingdom. Tonight, will be the night Chanyeol calls Baekhyun his.

“I hope my actions reveal my feelings for you, Baekhyun” Chanyeol breaks the silence, eyes staring at nothing, afraid of looking at Baekhyun’s expression. Baekhyun looks up at him, fondness is evident in his eyes, and nods.

“I like you too, Chanyeol. From the day I arrived ‘till now. I will only love you,” Baekhyun murmurs then proceeds to peck his cheeks.

"I love you too, Baekhyun. You show me nothing but happiness radiant around you and the love I will never think I am able to experience," Chanyeol confesses, pulling Baekhyun nearer to pamper him with more kisses.

He will have a word with the ministers and his family but for now, Baekhyun matters first. If he is going to get banished tomorrow, he is willing to risk it, as long as he is with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun continues watching the stars, not noticing Chanyeol has stirred awake, only to be startled by Chanyeol picking him up bridal style and moving them to his bed.

"Let me show you how much I love you, my love," Chanyeol softly whispers, kissing Baekhyun's clothed thighs moving his mouth slowly to the top of the abdomen, leaving kisses all over the body he is about to worship.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun gasps, when he felt the cold air hitting him. Chanyeol undresses him out of the two-layer top outfit, places kisses on the red nipples. "Beautiful." Baekhyun can only glance at Chanyeol for a second before Chanyeol pulls his trousers, leaving him only in his underwear, leaving him gasping in surprise.

"Love, stop moving around," Chanyeol says, running his hand at the side of his waist "Chanyeol. It's unfair," Baekhyun grumbles.

"Unfair?" Chanyeol looks at his love.

"You are still dressed! And I'm--" Baekhyun blushes, his red cheeks are slowly resembling the cherry tomatoes he enjoys munching after his lunch, as Chanyeol notices.

"Shh... if that's your wish, love." Chanyeol teasingly removes his outfits slowly, having Baekhyun groans in frustration.

He removes his coat, but his eyes never fail to look at Baekhyun only. Slowly, his top comes off and lastly his trousers. Baekhyun gulps, when the underwear outlines Chanyeol's meat so clearly. He doubts it can enter him. Oh boy, Baekhyun is so wrong- Chanyeol holds him, while him thrusting in Baekhyun, with the help of the lube. "You trust me, right, baby?" Chanyeol murmurs in his ears; trying to concentrate on Chanyeol's words when he is being pleasured, Baekhyun nods.

That one assurance makes Chanyeol thrust harder into Baekhyun's hole.

Baekhyun couldn't stop moaning wantonly, he is embarrassed with his moan but Chanyeol asks him to not keep quiet. "Chanyeol!" he screams, when he could feel he is about to cum. Strings of white substance sputtered on the silk sheets, but even that could make Chanyeol remove himself off Baekhyun.

Holding Baekhyun like he is his everything, caressing his matching messy blonde locks, comforting 'you did well baby', drawing circles on the tummy, leaving Baekhyun giggles in giggling at the sensation.

"Baby."

"Hmm?"

"I'm still hard."

"Is that why you're still in me?"

Baekhyun laughs, watching how the King looks so flustered, betting that he has never been this flustered in his entire life of living. Cupping his lover's face, Baekhyun places a soft kiss on Chanyeol's lips. "Just use me, make me yours."

They should be grateful that Baekhyun's room is located far from everyone, which ultimately might be the reason Chanyeol sent the guest to the furthest room in the first place to prevent them from being caught in doing anything naughty because both of their moans are loud enough, wake the entire kingdom. The sound of skin slapping on each other, messy kisses and the moans are echoed in the room.

Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun's crown, muttering goodnight to the prince when the prince has passed out from the rounds of intense sex. Taking a robe from Baekhyun's closet, he heads to the bathroom to take a cloth to clean the sleeping prince. Lifting up the duvet where he covers the prince earlier, he cleans tenderly the prince's body. The love bites are noticeable especially on the thick thighs that Chanyeol worships for. He smiles, recalling how much Baekhyun likes it and actually get turned on when Chanyeol starts biting, kissing the thighs. Baekhyun stirs from his nap, when he feels something poking in his entrance. "Chanyeol?"

It's Chanyeol's two fingers trailing inside him, trying to clean Baekhyun. Chanyeol uses his free hand to pat the younger prince's hair, to lull him back to sleep. "Will you still be here when I wake up, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asks groggily.

"I will, my love. Just sleep and don't worry too much," Chanyeol kisses him on the lips, having Baekhyun smile, and sleep takes over him again. After cleaning up Baekhyun, Chanyeol heads to the showers, before joining Baekhyun on the bed.

-

Well, the royal couple definitely forget the normal routine by Baekhyun's butler, who comes into the room, waking up the prince.

"Good morning, Prince Baekhyun-- and Your Highness," Jongin stammers. That.... is definitely unexpected.

He knows Prince Baekhyun harbors a feeling for the King of the nation, evident in how his eyes sparkles each time he hears the King's name or whereabouts. The Prince may think he hides his tiny crush well but Jongin catches it too well, even more when he is Prince Baekhyun's only commoner friend and right-hand. But now, Jongin is witnessing how the Prince he works for and the King of the nation, sleeping on the same bed without any clothes on (Jongin is used to see Baekhyun sleeping half-naked), thick duvet covering them. It is scandalous, when the Prince is supposed to marry the younger Prince of the nation, not the King!

'Oh shit oh shit oh shit,' Jongin curses in his mind. His head is about to get chopped off or if King Chanyeol has mercy on him, he probably will throw him into the dungeon to keep his mouth shut.

“Close the door, Jongin and stop thinking anything right now, I can hear your brain cogs moving so loudly from here,” Baekhyun mumbles, never removing his hands that are wrapped around Chanyeol’s waist, and having his forehead resting on the royal’s bare chest.

Jongin gulps, he is not trained to be in this awkward situation as well as well as he was trained to be in terrifying situation. But when he hears some shufflingfrom the thick duvet, he sees the King is up, looking dashing even after he wakes up, does it even make sense? How can the nation’s ruler looks this good after a wonderful night with his true lover.

“Baekhyun, baby,” Chanyeol presses a kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead, when Baekhyun shows no sign to awake when his loyal butler is at the door, just staring at them dumbly. Baekhyun whines, “Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol does wish to continue their cuddling session with Baekhyun, but with the sore eyes butler of his lover, standing at the locked door frozen there, he doesn’t want to torture the poor boy.

“Dismiss us for a moment, Jongin. I will wake up this sleepyhead prince very soon and send him to breakfast,” Chanyeol speaks so softly, nothing that Jongin has ever come across to. Prince Baekhyun really melts the King.

Jongin nods, bowing before closing the door behind him, to let the royals having their intimate time privately.

“I want to cuddle with you the whole day, not leaving this bed,” Baekhyun’s voice muffled, when he has his face on the buff chest of the ruler, and Chanyeol keeps petting him, like a baby on his arms.

“So do I, love. Out of anyone, you know the best, I can’t coop up here with you. It is scandalous,” Chanyeol says, which has Baekhyun turn his direction to Chanyeol, looking in the eyes.

“If you need me, I could talk to Yukhei out, he could understand—” Baekhyun explains.

“It is not something you need to worry about, love. I’m the one who came in here abruptly, professing my love to you, even made love with you. I should be the one who should talk to my own younger brother,” Chanyeol cuts Baekhyun’s words, sealing his lips with Baekhyun’s. He will miss kissing Baekhyun, where his lips find their own home at Baekhyun’s.

“But I---”

“No buts. I’ll take the responsibility. Now, we need to get up, and clean ourselves. Then, send Jongin in to usher you to the hall for breakfast, before anyone notice how Prince Baekhyun hasn’t make his appearance for his favourite time of the day,” Chanyeol taps the bubbly naked ass of Baekhyun, that has Baekhyun pouts.

“How do you know breakfast is my favourite? You spy on me, don’t you?” Baekhyun points at the King accusingly, before Chanyeol kisses that finger.

“I have ears all around the castle, love, remember.”

-

Chanyeol has never been this joyful person, especially a morning, but today, he is a little giddier than usual, smiling from ear to ear. Well you couldn’t blame him, imagine being awaken in the arms of his rightful lover every morning, plastering lots of kisses around the face and mutter “I love you” every moment before letting the prince being led by his butler to the dining hall. When he is too deep in his thoughts, thinking what he should do after his duties later of the day, he doesn’t expect his butler, Jongdae, running towards his direction, with sweats dripping down from his forehead.

“Oh my God, I thought I have lost you, Your Highness. I went to search the horse barn, bath house and pestered all the kitchen ladies whether you came by to steal some cookies before breakfast and even the abandoned arts room you had left ages ago,” Jongdae frantically blurts out, which does not seem to stop in Chanyeol’s opinion until Chanyeol lifts up his palm up to stop his butler.

“I apologize for making you panic this morning, but what is the matter that you have to run a search around the entire palace for me?” Chanyeol asks, without sensing the day that he has been afraid of is today.

“The Queen wants to see you, Your Highness in her private garden.”

The exact moment that he has been afraid of is here, this soon.

-

Chanyeol gulps, before knocking the door to his Queen’s room. _It’s now or never._ He thinks.

Looking around the room, there is no sign of the Queen’s maids, just the Queen, sipping her earl grey tea, staring at her flowers, blooming.

Chanyeol clears his throat to let her know he is here, and greeting the queen, “good morning, mom.” The queen turns around to see her eldest son, growing into such a tall, fine and handsome gentleman. From the chubby and mischievous boy who cried every single time when he did not get what he wanted to the brooding gentleman he is now, respecting and respected by all range of ages and genders.

“Have a seat, Chanyeol-ah,” she says, motioning her son to sit at the chair besides her, brewing her chamomile tea. The awkward silence engulfs the garden, without anyone starting the conversation after Chanyeol has sat down. Chanyeol wishes it is not the worst news, he is expecting to be called upon here.

“I heard you and Baekhyun had something going on,” the Queen says, so casually, that sends chills to Chanyeol’s bones. He knows his Mother is always there for him, but the current issue right now: sexing up your brother’s supposed fiancé in bed before the wedding, scratch that, his brother’s supposed fiancé, the wedding that everyone has been anticipating for so the two kingdoms’ alliances could be stronger.

She passes the teacup to Chanyeol, after saying. Chanyeol gulps, bows as gratitude, sips the tea, for a reason, it does not taste as sweet as what he usually drinks, because the truth he is about to tell his mother, he is going to disappoint her, heck even his own brother and the nation.

“Your Highness—”

“Drop the title, Chanyeol, we are alone, and I want this conversation as a mother-son talk, not the Palace talk,” the Queen says gently.

Antsy, Chanyeol looks at his mother, who has done so much for him and his brother, being the sole ruler, after the sudden death of the King. The queen acted so strong for her sons and the nation so everyone could trust a lady to rule. Even how strong she could be, she missed her husband too, crying every night after everyone went to sleep, oh she assumed until one night, Chanyeol walked down the hallway, to hear a sobbing sound from the room, where the Queen slept. When he pushed the door, what he saw was a vulnerable lady, hugging her knees, crying over how terribly she missed her husband, and how she wished her husband to see how their sons grew up so well. Chanyeol sobbed, closing the distance, to hug her that he is there for them.

As years go by, the Queen is not getting any younger, and that is when Chanyeol decides to take over instead, the young king takes his title at the age of 21, lifting up the burden of his mother.

“I was told that you and Baekhyun have something special for each other. Neither of you spoke about it, but I could feel it,” the Queen says, patting Chanyeol’s left hand, resting on his thighs, showing no signs of anger.

“Love is something that we can’t stop. I was like that too, in your age, before marrying your dad,” the Queen continues, smiling, where Chanyeol knows from where he got his eye smile from, when he smiles genuinely.

“The look you have for Baekhyun is something so genuine, the exact look when your dad tried to court me, even though I was years younger than him, but he was willing to wait until I turned legal. I know Baekhyun is Yukhei’s spouse, but as a mother, I know it better, Yukhei is too young to even settle down, he hasn’t seen the world enough like you do. The Ministers, the Elders, are just too pushy, without knowing your wants.”

Chanyeol doesn’t realize a tear falls on his cheeks, until his mom wipes it off.

“We can call it off to let you and Baekhyun have some time to figure it out—”

“No, Mom. We shall proceed by giving what everyone wants, but we could tell the news that the one who is getting married is me, not Yukhei. They got the wrong information at the first place,” Chanyeol says, with so much determination in his final say.

-

Baekhyun skips, something he usually does but today, he outdoes it because of what he did with Chanyeol, last night; for now, he enjoys the last night moment, the King pampering his face with kisses, and the hundreds of “I love you”. Jongin, his butler, walks behind, hush whispers, “Your Highness, I suggest you tone down your playfulness before anyone notices there is something going on.”

Baekhyun halts, “you’re right, Jongin. I shouldn’t be that obvious. But the breakfast was good.” He moans over the delicacy he is served, there are different kinds of food, unexpected every single day, unlike his kingdom, where he has grown bored over them. Jongin sighs, this prince is just meant for the King to handle, for sure.

“Baekhyun hyung?”

He turns around upon hearing his name called, standing tall and fiercely, in his prince outfit, Yukhei, with his knight standing behind him like Jongin does.

“Good morning, Yukhei. You look stunning today,” Baekhyun compliments, the brothers are always that good looking but Yukhei is exceptionally handsome, with his official suit on.

“What is the occasion? This outfit is the official—” Baekhyun asks, having a look over the Prince’s suit.

“I will be sent to visit another kingdom today, I heard they need our help, so Mom suggests me to go and have a look,” Yukhei cuts his words, but he just hopes Baekhyun buys his lie. He is not lying that the Queen asks him to oversee another neighbouring kingdom, but it is also a chance to let his older brother and his fiancé explain their mess, without him being snooping around.

“Why didn’t I hear anything from last night’s dinner?” Baekhyun tilts his head, in confusion, looking more and more like a puppy that couldn’t get his treat for the day.

‘Because you weren’t listening last night, hyung. Do you remember how you excuse yourself from the dinner?’

“Are you feeling alright now, hyung?” Yukhei asks in concern. Baekhyun blinks, forgetting he is “sick” last night when he is just clouded with Chanyeol in his mind.

“Yes, I’m fine now, thanks to your brother—” Baekhyun clasps his mouth close. ‘Shit, my mouth with its no-filter is back,’ Baekhyun curses. He shouldn’t let Chanyeol’s name slip out from his mouth.

Yukhei forces a smile, “I’m glad that Chanyeol hyung was a great help. I can’t let my favourite hyung fall sick in our palace.” Baekhyun does not notice that Yukhei emphasizes favourite hyung, when he usually will say fiancé, it is his responsibility to take care of his fiancé.

Yukhei glances at his watch, about to be late, with Minhyung calling him from behind.

“Hyung?” Yukhei calls again.

“Yes?” Baekhyun asks.

“Can I have a hug before I leave? I don’t know when I will be back?” Yukhei requests.

“Of course, Xuxi,” Baekhyun calls his Chinese name, which sounds so much cuter than his real name, and only Baekhyun has the privilege to call him that. Wrapping his hands around Yukhei, patting him like a big baby, “stay safe and always take care of yourself. I know you have your butler here, but you need to watch out for yourself too.”

Minhyung stifles his laughter, knowing how damn clumsy the royal subject he takes care of since he enters the palace, forever tripping on his own legs, like a baby giraffe just learning to walk.

“I will miss you, hyung,” Yukhei says, letting him be babied by Baekhyun, the man who is going to be his brother’s spouse once he comes back. He knows the arrangement, he has been walked through by his Mom’s plans, calls the wedding off, the kingdoms’ alliances between them and Baekhyun’s will remain, even without the wedding.

Yukhei pulls away from the hug, “I hope the palace will not bore you more, even without me,” he jokes. Baekhyun waves his hand, “as if boredom is my first priority, I have tons of cultural study over your kingdom to go through. You don’t have to worry about me, Yukhei.”

“Yukhei---”

Baekhyun and the said man turn their heads, upon hearing someone shout the Prince’s name, to see the man whom Baekhyun just saw two hours ago. Chanyeol crashes his body on his younger brother, engulfing the brotherly hug. “I can’t believe I almost missed your departure, you plan not to bid goodbye to your older brother, don’t you?” Chanyeol points a finger accusingly to his younger brother, after pulling away from the hug.

Yukhei sheepishly scratches the back of his neck, “I was planning to do so, after saying goodbye to Baekhyun hyung first.” He looks at the shorter prince among three of them, who is just admiring the brotherhood. It is nice to see how Chanyeol and Yukhei grow so close, and Baekhyun feels like he is hurting Yukhei even more, stabbing the younger, his fiancé by going behind him for his older brother.

“You better be good, even though I know Prince Ten’s father has taken a liking into you,” Chanyeol says in a few words. Yukhei just scoffs playfully, “c’mon hyung, we all know everyone likes me, anywhere I go. Don’t worry about me so much, just spend time with Baekhyun hyung here instead of cooping your room. The,” Yukhei air quotes, “’King’s duties’ can be done later onwards.”

“Prince Yukhei, the car is ready,” Minhyung, at the side, calls. Yukhei hugs again, the two lovers together, with Baekhyun on his left, and Chanyeol on his right. “I’m gonna miss both of you hyungs so much.”

“Brat, you will be back sooner than we expect,” Chanyeol, who has the advantage, being two inches taller, puts Yukhei in a headlock. Yukhei just laughs so hard, feeling like the younger him playing with Chanyeol who is still a crown prince back in the days, spending time with his only younger brother.

“I will contact you, hyung, so I beg your mercy, I know I’m wrong,” Yukhei pleads, which eventually the King unlocks the headlock to pat the Prince’s head. “You will or, I will spam you and you do know I am capable of doing so,” Chanyeol blackmails. Yukhei nods, before bringing Baekhyun’s and Chanyeol’s fingers together to interlock them.

“And both of you, better be doing something so I could attend your wedding when I’m back here,” Yukhei says, smiling so widely, so carefree, if one could say so, before walking off to the car, Minhyung bows before following behind the Prince.

Dumbfounded by the younger Prince’s action, Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol, questioningly.

“So, did Yukhei just know about the thing between us, or?”

Placing a soft chaste kiss on his favourite pair of lips, “guess we are that bad in keeping secret, Mom knew it as well,” Chanyeol explains, never removing his rough calloused fingers from Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun looks horrified, quickly questioning Chanyeol.

“Did the queen look at me differently? Oh God, she must be super disappointed in me, how am I going to face her? Chanyeol-”

“Stop worrying, she wouldn’t let go of such a son-in-law like you. Either you are marrying me or Yukhei, she still wants you to be part of the family.” Chanyeol says, his voice dripping like honey, which makes Baekhyun can’t stop falling for him.

“Why are you always distracting me with your kisses?”

“Only my kisses could stop you from blabbering and worrying for nothing. Come on, we have interviews to go to.”

“So, how do we explain about this wedding and face the citizens?”

“For starters,” a poke on Baekhyun’s button nose, “it is not your concern to worry, I’ll settle them.”

“But—” Baekhyun whines, “for real, Baekhyun. I will let you take part in the country’s issues once I marry you. For now, you have to trust your future husband to handle. Plus, today is our first official day, being together. I can’t let you stress over this, uhm?”

“As you wish then, Yeol. I trust you, but promise me, we will work this out together?” Chanyeol nods, “your wish is my command, love,” before sealing another kiss on Baekhyun’s lips.

_Six months later,_

“My dear fiancé, will you wake up for me? I have been calling you for the past five minutes,” Baekhyun calls, shaking Chanyeol’s shoulders when Chanyeol shows no sign to wake up, still sleeping soundly and his face falls flat on the comfortable pillow.

“It is Sunday, love. It’s time to sleep in,” Chanyeol groggily says, before groaning a “ooof” when Baekhyun sits on his back, putting his entire weight on him.

“I know it is Sunday but Yukhei is coming back home, so the least you could do is to dress up and welcome him to the throne room. So, wake up,” Baekhyun says with a finality.

“Okay I’m up, I’m up now. Please, love,” Chanyeol admits his defeat. Baekhyun smiles, eventually, getting his butt up from Chanyeol’s back, and plants a kiss at the top of Chanyeol’s head.

“Now, that’s what I called a good fiancé. As much as I love kissing you the sleepyhead, you have bad morning breath, so get washed up before claiming your morning kiss,” Baekhyun says, “I will be waiting for you in the dining room.”

Chanyeol stares at his wedding band on his ring finger after Baekhyun leaves the room. It feels surreal to see the wedding band where he kneels to Baekhyun, two weeks ago, to propose, to marry him.

They are just having their evening walks at the garden, like usual after Chanyeol is done with his duties, leaving his office to see Baekhyun is waiting for him at the bench.

“Let’s go,” Chanyeol asks for Baekhyun’s hand, which he gladly accepts, and that is the only time they have where they instruct all the guards and maids to be dismissed, so no one is allowed to disturb their time, only occupied by each other’s presence.

“Hey, Yeol. The Queen told me that Yukhei will be back in the next two weeks, do you think he will be mad,” pointing at both of them, “about us?”

Chanyeol halts his step, sitting Baekhyun down the swing, before he sits down too. “Love, I thought we had talked about it. Yukhei is never upset in the first place. In fact, he agrees that it is too early for him to settle down. Let him travel the world and gain more exposure,” Chanyeol says, having his thumb tracing on Baekhyun’s cheeks, as if they are memorizing how soft and tender the love of his life’s cheeks.

“I felt bad,” Baekhyun pouts, before Chanyeol coos at him, hugging him.

“He will be more upset if his favourite hyung feels guilty over himself.”

Removing himself from Baekhyun, where Baekhyun glances at him worriedly over the sudden lack of comfort, before Chanyeol has his one knee down, on the ground, “will you, Prince Baekhyun marry me?”

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun gasps. Ever since Chanyeol has revealed to the public that the marriage between him and Yukhei are never going to be happened because the one whom Baekhyun is marrying is himself, and the anticipated wedding will take place in another year, Baekhyun thought that is the one that seal together, no proper courting or a proposal. But Chanyeol proves him wrong, with him kneeling upon him now, with a pair of wedding band, a proposal that are not for the kingdom’s purpose or public’s eye but it’s a memory for themselves.

“I apologize that it takes a tad longer for me to propose to you officially with a pair of rings, love. I just want our wedding bands to be one of a kind, and I even had them carved with our initials. So, will you take me as your official husband?”

“Stupid, Yeol. Of course, I will marry you, who else will I be with if it is not you?” Baekhyun bursts into tears, throws himself to hug Chanyeol, his husband.

-

“Good morning, son,” the Queen greets, when she sees Chanyeol and his right-hand man, Jongdae walking behind to the dining hall.

“Good morning, Mom,” places a kiss on his mother’s cheeks, “and you, my love,” and another chaste kiss on Baekhyun’s crown. Baekhyun giggles, petting his lover’s hand, when Chanyeol sits beside him.

“And also, good morning to myself,” a voice blasts into the dining hall.

“Yukhei?” Chanyeol calls.

“Your one and only Crown Prince, my King and of course, my Queen,” Yukhei mischievously says, before placing a kiss on the Queen’s hand.

“I thought you are supposed to come home before lunch?”

“Well, I miss home, so I asked Minhyung to schedule my flight to the earliest so I can join this breakfast. Talk later, let’s eat, I’m starving,” Yukhei says, despite everyone falling a deaf ear when Minhyung mentions about “Your Highness, you just ate a whole full course in the flight an hour ago.”

“It is nice to be home.”

-

“I heard hyung has proposed to you, hyung,” Yukhei says, when he catches Baekhyun staring emptily in the veranda. “Oh my God, don’t do that, Xuxi,” Baekhyun says, putting his hand on his chest.

Yukhei laughs, “c’mon hyung, we all know I have a pair of big feet so everywhere I go, I do make noises.”

“But still,” Baekhyun pouts. Nobody understands how Baekhyun is the older one among both of them, yet he looks like a baby and when he pouts, he gets his way, and that includes Yukhei.

Yukhei surrenders, putting both of his hands in the air, “my fault, I apologize.”

“You’re forgiven, Xuxi. You’re in luck, because I miss you.”

“I miss you too, with Mom and hyung. Just being home is the best, I mean the people there are nice, but it feels foreign to even fit in,” Yukhei explains.

“That’s what I felt too, when I came here first. It was hard to adjust to the new surroundings, but I’m lucky that I have you and Chanyeol to show me around this palace. I have been here for a year, but I still get lost in some places,” Baekhyun chuckles. If not for Jongin, he will never make it on time to anywhere he is supposed to be at.

“You’re welcome, hyung. But how is the life of being the King’s lover treating you?”

“You tell me.” Baekhyun laughs, “I can barely remember the history of my own kingdom and what more with the addition of your kingdom. It is confusing.”

“Hyung, I mean your life as King Chanyeol’s betrothed, not your learning hardship.” Yukhei asks again, he is well aware that Baekhyun is never into history, he is smart but never asks him to study.

“Oh.” Yukhei swears he can see pink shades forming on Baekhyun’s cheeks. “C’mon hyung, don’t be shy, I want to know how Chanyeol hyung looks like when he falls in love.”

“How do I look for what?” Another voice interrupts the younger princes’ conversation.

“Chanyeol.”

“Hyung!”

Chanyeol spots the younger princes talking animatedly in the veranda. He can’t help to have intrigued them by what they are talking about.

Enveloping his hands on Baekhyun’s waist, before he rests his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulders, “what were you both talking back before I interrupted? Hope you were not a trash talking me.”

“Us talking behind the King’s back. Oooh never, I don’t ever dare, even though I’m the Crown Prince of the kingdom, hyung. I was asking Baekhyun hyung how do you look when you are in love? I can’t believe I missed it, or else I have tons of stories to tell my future nephews or nieces, how their daddies behave,” Yukhei teasingly pokes the embarrassed couple. “I also heard from Lord Junmyeon, both of you are terrible at hiding affection. I pity everyone on the Board having to witness their rulers acting like a couple from high school.” He continues, seeing how Baekhyun hides his face in Chanyeol’s chest, and Chanyeol just patting him on the head.

‘They really meant for each other.’

“Are you done poking fun of us, my dear brother? I thought you had a lot of work for the past six months, but I can see you have time to gossip with Junmyeon.”

“Gossip? Me? This is an accusation, I’m plainly concerned for my brother and my brother-in-law, that’s it. How could you say that, hyung? I’m hurt,” the prince fakes his tears.

Chanyeol scoffs, never leaving his hands on Baekhyun, who is still so embarrassed.

“Okay, I had entertained myself enough. I had a great talk with you, Baekhyun hyung. It is nice catching up with both of you, it’s my time to leave. Unlike you said, my brother, I do take my job seriously, so I’ll get going. See you lovebirds around the palace,” Yukhei bids goodbye so quickly, before Chanyeol attacks him with nearby items. 

“He is such a meanie,” Baekhyun whines, resting his head on Chanyeol after Yukhei leaves. Chanyeol nods, “he is indeed. I will surely increase his workload, once we are off to our honeymoon as a lesson, not to tease my bridegroom.”

“Chanyeol,” he looks up to see the dazzling smile he always loves to see.

“Yes, love.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, love. I’m lucky to have you as mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I would like to give a big shout out to A, friend of mine since I was 7, who has been handling my shits, supporting me (that random snapchats during midnight) even though we are miles apart and in different timezones and beta reading (and the random incoherent words comments during *cough* scenes/kissing scenes) this baby which I took three months to write them. Thank you so much again for tolerating my shit, I definitely owe you a big favor.
> 
> This fic was started as a prompt where I posted on Twitter (https://twitter.com/baekyeolstars/status/1221994078402801670?s=20) back in Jan 28 which eventually saw the light to be written and fast forwarded to 3 months later, it finally ended with 6.4k worth of words. I’m not going to lie; I’m going to miss writing for this story and became my first fic that I wrote that surpassed 2k/3k words. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it and thank you for reading + stay safe at home!


End file.
